Meetings Can Be Fun Too
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow do it durring an Espada meeting. But out of the two, Grimmjow is having the most fun.  Yaoi, smut, OOC-ness, crazyness, and just some good ol' fun! If you dont like yaoi then be gone!


Summary: Ulqui and grimmy do it durring a meeting. Crazyness, OOC-ness! and just good fun! Yaoi. One-shot

Okay so, I just had this crazy idea...You know what? I wont explain it. Lol just read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>It was sometime in the afternoon when Aizen called a meeting. Everyone was there except Grimmjow.<p>

"My lord, would you like me to retrieve Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked. Before Aizen could dismiss him, he was already on his way to the panther's quarters. He knew he would be sent to retrieve him anyway, why wait for Aizen to tell him?

When he finally reached Grimmjow's room, he tried to open the door but it was locked. Slightly irritated, but not showing it on his face, he knocked on the door.

No response.

He waited for a little. Then he knocked again.

No response.

He sighed. He would have used his Cero but he might accidently kill him. Backing up slightly, he raised his leg to knock it down.

_.

Grimmjow was peacefully sleeping in his comfy bed, when suddenly he was awaken by a large door impaling the wall right above his head. His eyes as wide as plates, he sat up ready and alert.

Ulquiorra was standing quite proudly at the foot of his bed.

"Aizen requests a meeting." He said simply.

Grimmjow was furious! "_**What the fuck do you think you're doing you damn bat? You could have killed me!" **_

Ulquiorra was unfazed. He blinked, "Your door was locked."

"_**Yes, I know! So damn mother fuckers like you can't get it!"**_

"Really Sexta. You should know better than to just lock your door. Anyone can just knock it down. Trash." He pulled Grimmjow up by his pants and threw him over his shoulder. Bringing Grimmjow to the meeting hall would be easier this way. The weaker of the two cursed and yelled and complained all the way there. One they were in front of the doors, Ulquiorra tossed Grimmjow through the doors, watching him land none-too- gently on his ass.

Grimmjow growled at him but otherwise hushed himself.

"It's so nice of you to join us, Grimmjow." Aizen's smooth voice bounced off the walls of the white room. Ulquiorra quickly took his seat.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Grimmjow said. "Where the hells my chair!"

Most of the espada's snickered when Gin spoke. "I believe that you and Ulquiorra broke it with your rough..." He paused trying to find a good word. "..Love making."

Yammi cut in before the little kitty could say something, "He sure knows how to tag a piece of ass!" Grimmjow smirked and gave him an air high five. This was about the only time they actually conversed. The other espada talked among themselves. Ulquiorra heard some of the things they said. "They must've fucked pretty hard to break a _marble_ chair." If Ulquiorra actually showed emotions, he would be blushing up to his ears.

He cleared his throat. "Can we get on with the meeting?" He said with slight irritation.

"Oh yes, Ulquiorra. We were discussing-"

"Wait! Where the hell am I supposed to sit?"

"Share a seat with Ulquiorra. I'm sure he won't mind, won't you Ulquiorra?"

"No Lord Aizen. I will not mind." He said, a bit forcefully.

Grimmjow sat ontop of Ulqui, nearly squishing him. They squirmed and complained until it ended up with Ulquiorra sitting on his lap.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Aizen asked impatiently.

"Yes Lord Aizen. I appologize." Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow placed him right over his crotch. _'How childish.'_ he thought to himself.

Aizen went on with his '_importaint information'_. Soon Grimmjow tooned him out like he always did when he was at a meeting. He was bored. He needed to entertain himself. And his lover was sitting right on his lap...He could do so much with him! He could have fun and get revenge at the same time!

_'Let the games begin.' _

Ulquiorra felt a hand creep up his leg and onto his crotch, sqweezing him in an almost painful way. He glanced at Grimmjow from the corner of his eye. A gesture that ment 'cut it out.' But of course Grimmy ignored it. He stuck his hands into his pants and carresed his length. Ulquiorra grunted and accidently bucked his hips.

Couldn't Grimmjow see what he was trying to listen to Aizen?

He internally paniced when Grimmjow pulled his length out. What did Grimmjow think he was doing? Someone was_ bound_ to see them. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, making sure that his jacket covered the hand that was now running up and down his cock. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and moaned. Grimmjow smirked, knowing he was winning but quickly stopped when Aizen stopped talking and looked their way. He called Uquiorra's name serveral times.

"_Ulquiorra_." he said, very irritated. "Is something wrong?" Aizen asked. Ulquiorra hadn't realized Aizen had been calling his name.

"N-no sir. Nothing is wrong." He cursed internally as his voice had failed him.

"Are you going into heat? You're blushing and you look very dazed." Gin said. All the espada's high fived each other and grinned. They loved when Ulquiorra went into heat. He was a sex _machine_! He fucked all day long, having steemy hot sessions with almost every espada atleast twice a day. Grimmjow didn't mind as long as Ulqui knew who owned him.

"Please tell me you're going into heat!" One of the Espada said.

"No, I won't-ah!- be going into heat until-oh!- next week." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Now p-please continue the meeting."

Aizen, though worried about his favorite 'child', did what was asked of him. Ulquiorra want to listen but it was hard to concentrate because Grimmjow was now grinding into him while thumbing the head of his manhood. Ulquiorra put his head down on the table and groaned, unable to hold it in. It felt so good the way Grimmjow massaged his sack and then tighten his hand around the sensitive head of his length.

"Really now," Gin said in his purry voice. "Are you sure nothings wrong Ulquiorra?"

Though laughing on the inside, Grimmjow was very serious when he spoke, "Maybe the effects are coming in early." Ulquiorra cried out when Grimmjow almost slipped his finger into his hole.

Everyone nodded thoughtfuly.

"I think you're right Grimmjow. That is a possibility! I'll have to check that out." murmered Szayel.

"N-no. I said I'm fine!" Ulquiorra said, catching everyones attention. He nearly lost his cool. Grimmjow was spreading his precum all over him while sliding his finger into his slit of his dick, and pumping him at a dangerously fast pace. He was going to cum and he could hardly speak without moaning._ 'It feels so good! I'm going to cum!'_

"If you are fine, then tell me your mission." Aizen stated.

"M-my...my mission is..." he gasped and paused trying to gather his thoughts. _'Oh no! I'm going to cum!' _"Is to c-capture the_ reokaaaaaaaaaaahh_." Then he came all over Grimmjow hand and he slumped onto the table, his head making a loud 'thump' sound when he hit the table.

Whispers spread around the room. "Did he just cum?"

"It sounded like he did!"

"He must be in heat."

Grimmjow wanted to just let go and laugh his ass off. But in total seriousness he asked if Ulquiorra was okay. Ulquiorra growled angrily at him but otherwise stayed quiet.

The espada carried on their conversations.

One shouted out, "Well who gets him first?"

"I do! I do!" One whined childishly.

Noitora banged on the table getting everyones attention. "How bout we setting this like men!" The only female at the table, Haribel, cleared her throat, wanting to be acknowledged as a _woman._

"And woman." he reluctantly mumbled.

Everyone except Grimm and Ulqui stood up and leaned in close.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" He declared.

While everyone was acting like fools, the two lovers snuck out of the room unoticed.

* * *

><p>The end. :P<p>

I hope this entertained you as much as it entertained me. It was fun to write. Reward me with reviews if you think i did good! And please bare with me, i have no beta reader and i was in a hurry to make this. But i believe that i dont have too many mistakes.


End file.
